The New Team
by Alteran96
Summary: With the amount of cases involving sensitive material on the rise, Vance creates a second Office of Special Projects based in DC. Balboa is given the reigns with a nervous SIS agent as his partner. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Team

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Hey there guys! This is my first story so do be gentle, but by all means give me ways in which I can also improve. I kind of want to make this interactive for the first part and here is how. As it stands, I have three team members in mind, two of which have appeared before, the third is my OC. If you guys decide to review, include the name of a character you would like to see in this new team. No need to state the obvious but no one who is deceased or in the MCRT. Takes place in Season 8.**

It wasn't often that Balboa was called to the director's office. As it stood he was currently without a team due to some recent personnel changes that were unexplained and the team leader was looking for answers. Not that he would demand them, of course. Director Vance was an intimidating person as it was without earning his ire. When the secretary told him he was clear to enter, Vance was looking out the window.

"You asked to see me, director?" he asked respectfully.

"Yes" was the simple answer as he turned. "I'll make this brief. Are you aware of the OSP?"

"Only what its acronym stands for and where it's based. The Office of Special Projects, located in Los Angeles" he answered, not sure where the director is going with this.

"What I am about to say does not leave this room, are we clear?" Vance asked and the other nodded in an instant. "The OSP is tasked with more covert operations that deals with high-end military intel and the personnel behind it. As it stands, there is only one branch. However, I have decided to set up another one here in DC"

"And why would you tell me, sir?" Balboa asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"I want you to lead it" Vance said bluntly.

"Me? Surely there are other agents, director…perhaps Gibbs and his team would be better suited for that kind of work" he suggested.

"Special Agent Gibbs is a competent agent, no doubt. However he lacks the finesse when it comes to dealing with politics and inter-agency cooperation, even if it's with basic law-enforcement. Your file indicates that you have cooperated with multiple agents from a variety of agencies, to the point that there were few jurisdictional battles" Vance said, glancing down at his file.

"What would my role be, director?"

"Operations manager and lead agent of the Washington OSP team. The team decision is up to you, for the most part. I will stress this now, Agent Balboa. Choose wisely. You need a team that can serve under stressful situations"

"Yes, sir" he nodded.

"There is a small condition. I have appointed an agent from the Secret Intelligence Service to serve as a liaison between NCIS and the GCHQ…I will also be sending you files of some recommendations but that is all they are. Like I said, you team, your choice. Dismissed"

"One question, Director…is this why I have no team at the moment?"

"Yes. They are good agents, but they are more suited to the more mundane tasks of the agency"

"I see"

"Will that be all, Agent Balboa?" Vance asked and the other nodded before he left the room.

* * *

The recommendations that were on his desk when he got back came from a variety of sectors in the agency as well as some who were looking to transfer out. He went over a list of what he would need when choosing his personnel. He'd need at least two more agents, a forensics expert, a medical examiner and a minimum of two analysts. One stood out for forensics at least, and she had worked here before.

Carol Wilson. A researcher for the Centre for Disease Control. She'd proven adept at assisting them with several cases and even had degrees in other forms of forensics. Apparently she was looking for a transfer. Balboa could have chuckled a little. He'd have his own goth like Gibbs had Abby only this one was a little more deadpan. The elevator dinged and he looked up to see a man looking around as though he were lost.

He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties, blue eyes curious, even a little innocent. His short, dark brown hair was a little unruly, as though he had a bed head that actually worked in his favour and he wore a simple suit, the blazer left open. There was no badge so he wasn't a new agent for NCIS.

"Can I help you?" Balboa asked politely as he walked over.

"Ah, yes. I'm looking for Special Agent Balboa"

"Well as luck would have it that would be me" he smiled.

"Brilliant. I'm Agent Terrence Magnus of the Secret Intelligence Service. Your Director Vance placed me on your team, I believe" he smiled slightly, holding out his hand which Balboa took with a firm handshake.

"Well I wouldn't call it a team just yet" he smiled, leading him to his now empty section of the bullpen. "Doesn't matter what desk you take. My old team weren't granted the clearance to be a part of this new office"

"Yes, I'd gotten the memo on my way" the other sat down at the desk next to Balboa's.

"Just going over the recommendations from the Director. Our forensic experts file…" he said, giving him Carol's file.

"Carol Wilson, former researcher for the CDC…and she's worked a few cases for the MCRT?" he asked, not knowing the acronym.

"The Major Case Response Team. They've tackled bioterrorist attacks aimed at naval forces and they turned to Carol to help them identify viral strains. She has other forensic experience too, but the kind of thing we'll be dealing with could end up involving biological weapons so her expertise will prove valuable" Balboa explained.

"I'll be sure to contact her for you" Vance said, coming into the bullpen. "I have some details that I need to give the both of you. Due to the fact that you are now part of a covert team dealing with sensitive material, you are on call at all times. More so than any team here. To that end, your HQ, if you will, has quarters where you will be living for however long your tenure is. Also, not only will Agent Magnus be reporting to the director of the SIS and the GCHQ, so will you Agent Balboa. It is your responsibility to do so as operations manager as well as the lead agent"

"Yes sir" Balboa nodded before Vance turned to Magnus.

"Thank you for responding to the call Agent Magnus, though I am curious. What does MI6 want with NCIS?"

"Britain doesn't have an official branch of NCIS as of yet. Rogue members of the Royal Navy are thus exploiting that and have fled here. I'm the test agent for an overseas British NCIS branch that will likely take on duties that you do only our jurisdiction lies mostly in the Royal Navy unless you say otherwise" Terrence said, a little nervous in the face of the director. "My being here will allow the OSP to handle British cases even though it's a division from the Washington branch"

"How long is your placement with us?" Balboa asked.

"Permanent. I am the official liaison between NCIS and all British intelligence agencies…my director said it was about time we began to cooperate"

"He said as much to me, Agent Magnus" the director said before heading off.

"Surprising…" Balboa said and Terrence rose a brow, urging him on. "NCIS has branches across the globe, but not in the UK"

"NCIS handles American forces. The kicker is creating an agency that handles both British and US naval forces. That's why I'm here. To determine if such cooperation is possible. If it is then not only will a British team be sent here, but NCIS will establish a base that handles all criminals from both our naval forces and that of the US"

"Definitely a good thing that Gibbs isn't leading this team then…"

* * *

The next day, Balboa decided to take a look at the British agents file…

Full name: Terrence Magnus

Age: 29

Date of Birth: 25/6/1981

Height: 6'1

Weight: 75kgs

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Blood Group: A+

Occupation: SIS field agent. Liaison with NCIS Office of Special Projects.

That was just the basics page. Terrence's father used to be a member of the Royal Navy and he was Welsh whilst his mother was a doctor, and she was English. He had a sister who worked in MI5 and she was his contact. Balboa thought they were in control of their emotions if they could work in an agency together. Such a thing would be frowned upon at NCIS, but it would likely be allowed as long as it didn't interfere with their work.

"Reckon that's the file of one of his new teammates?" Tony Dinozzo asked as Ziva and Tim got in that morning. The senior field agent had been watching the team leader since he had seen him with that British man yesterday and he found his curiosity piqued. Balboa's team had been transferred so quickly, it was unbelievable.

"Why are you so interested?" Ziva asked as she looked up from her report.

"He's just nosey" Tim said, before receiving a headslap from Tony.

"I prefer to think of myself as curious…nosey is such a harsh word Timmy" Tony said as he sat back down at his desk.

"His team did transfer out of here quickly…and why was Balboa left?" Ziva had to ask.

"And that there is the million dollar question" Tony said.

"Well unless the director thinks that we need to know, it's none of our business" Gibbs came in then as he put his cell phone back in his pocket. "What is our business is the dead petty officer in North Virginia. Grab your gear" the seasoned agent said.

Balboa watched as the MCRT left on yet another case before returning to the file, before noticing that the MI6 agent was in, once more dressed in a suit with a new Sig-Sauer on his belt alongside his SIS badge. He closed the file for the time being, turning to smile at the newest addition to the agency and apparently his newest partner.

"Morning" he greeted.

"I'd say good morning but the jet lag has caught up with me" Terrence said as he sat down.

"Thought you'd be used to it, seeing as you're an overseas agent" Balboa grinned, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to the other.

"Whilst I appreciate the gesture, agent Balboa, drinking coffee is way below my standards" he smiled and the other chuckled.

"Wow. You are Brit to the core"

"And proud of it. So…what's on the agenda?"

"Not much. Just preparing things for the move to our new home I suppose. The director e-mailed me this morning to explain that they had almost finished setting it up. They're just waiting to finish wiring the computers into the NCIS network. Wish McGee was able to help with that" Balboa said as he sat back down.

"Who?" Terrence asked with a raised brow.

"Agent McGee is the technical expert. He once wired the network for this whole office during a heatwave because the contractors refused to work in the heat" Balboa explained. "He's part of the MCRT"

"I see. Any luck with the rest of our team?"

"A lot of the recommendations that Vance gave me are good agents. That's what makes the choice so difficult. And that's without looking at the support staff" Balboa sighed as he put the file down. "And I know a bunch of good agents who would be perfect for the team as well, which makes it even more difficult"

"Maybe you should take a break, at least for ten minutes, just to think of what it is that you are looking for"

"Yeah, maybe…"

For Balboa, it seemed easier when his team was chosen for him…

**This is where you guys come in now. Just to remind you, there need to be two more agents, two analysts and a medical examiner. I'll go over any reviews with character recommendations and then the new chapter will be made when I have the full team prepared. Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Hi there guys. I know I said that I would wait until I had a full set of characters before I made this update, but I kinda wanted to get a chapter out and respond to two reviews, both guests.**

**Guest: Firstly, thank you for taking the time to review. To answer your question as to why my story is in the main NCIS fandom, the story is set in Washington, where the main team is based in the series. If I were to base it in Los Angeles or anywhere in California, it would go under NCIS: LA or if it was set anywhere in Louisiana or New Orleans, it would go under NCIS: New Orleans.**

**Guest (earthdragon. Thanks for providing a name!) : Thank you for explaining the UK Civil Service thing to me, it'll allow me to add an explanation in if Balboa asks. To answer your enquiries about Royal Navy deserters, the UK branch would establish a team in the US to intercept any deserters in the country whilst also maintaining a headquarters in London. It allows them to be 'on the ground' as and when needed. Think of it as been similar to the RED team (introduced in NCIS: LA) in which that team can respond to calls in any state despite been based out of the Georgia field office. **

**Also note. Not for Dinozzo fans!**

* * *

Over the course of the week, the rest of the new OSP filtered in. Eleanor Bishop was an analyst who was employed by the NSA but had actually applied for NCIS first and if need be she was also trained as a field agent. Following her were the other two agents, Abigail Borin of CGIS and Stanley Burley, whose tenure aboard the USS _Enterprise _had come to an end.

Ducky was drafted in for the time being to serve as their medical examiner, but he was doing so with an oath to secrecy due to the team he was working with. As the new agents began to filter in, Tony's curiosity began to increase, as did the rest of MCRT. No matter how much they pestered Ducky for any information, he would remain silent, even in the face of Gibbs, who merely dropped it altogether.

The bullpen seemed a whole lot quieter when the new team left. Their headquarters was located at a warehouse given to them by Export International, a modern design made of brick, metal and in one section, entirely glass. In order to maintain their cover, the warehouse floor was stocked with multiple crates, the floor also serving as the team's garage. The shipping office, also on the main floor, was converted into the forensics lab for Carol.

A ramp led up to the loft, where the Operations Centre, living quarters and the Interrogation Room were located. There were four bedrooms, with Balboa getting the one solitary room to himself whilst the others had roommates. There were no rules as to who could share, so long as there was nothing that could eventually interfere with their work. Bishop was sharing with Terrence, whilst the others worked out their accommodation. One room was kept spare for when the second analyst and the medical examiner joined them.

Ops was a large open room with a relatively high ceiling, multiple windows letting in the daylight. At the back of the room was a communal and kitchen area which was fenced off and in the centre of the room, a table top computer with the NCIS logo on the right side of the screen and the SIS logo on the left. Suspended from the ceiling on the tables left side were four screens, two reserved for NCIS and two reserved for the SIS, most likely for conference calls. One the right side of the table was one large screen for presentation of the case.

"Really hi-tech…" Bishop noted as they walked through the double doors.

"We're a secret division of NCIS…the LA team gets this too" Balboa said.

The analyst's workstation was on the left side of the room, against the wall. Two computers were on the long desk, as was expected. In one corner there were two desks with facing one another with four chairs and four laptops, so it was their new bullpen.

"Best get settled" Balboa said, moving to the desk and setting up his personal belongings.

"At least I won't have to deal with Agent Dinozzo's staring…" Terrence said as he set up next to him.

"I think it's because you're from MI6" Borin said as she set up opposite him.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Guys a major film nut. Worked a couple of cases with his team. Likely thinks you have all the same things as James Bond. Aston Martin, license to kill, hot women chasing after you" she grinned and he shook his head in disbelief.

"The SIS is far from what Hollywood portrays it to be. I drive a Vauxhall Insignia that was paid for by my own salary rather than been provided for me. Still waiting for it to be shipped over. This Sig is the first gun I have had to carry, even though we are armed but only when necessary. We are not agents for that matter. We just use the term unofficially"

"Okay, so what are you?" Eleanor asked as she walked over.

"My official title is Intelligence Officer Terrence Magnus" the Brit explained.

"So you technically have the license to kill" Balboa said and the other nodded. "And the women?" he asked.

"Not true. Due to the sensitivity of our operations, only other agencies may know I'm employed by the SIS. You'd have to be a sleaze to attract that many women" Terrence chuckled.

"A sleaze is what Dinozzo is" Borin snorted derisively

"And a bit of a man child…seriously I could lose count of how many childish things he has done" Balboa said.

"Name one" the other agents said.

"There was a case involving a dog, believed to have killed his owner. McGee was attacked by the damn thing and had to shoot the animal to defend himself. He gets patched up, brings the injured dog back to be held until the proper authorities could handle him. Dinozzo puts a DVD in McGee's computer, showing a German Shepherd that was growling and barking. The dog that attacked Tim…"

"Was the same breed as the one on the DVD" Stan finished.

"I've met people who have been attacked by dogs. Such a prank could actually send someone into a panic attack" Terrence said, shaking his head. "It's like throwing a spider in an arachnophobes face"

"That happen to you as a kid?" Eleanor asked.

"Once. Doctor said I had come quite close to having a heart attack. It happened to others and in some cases, it very nearly killed them"

"Bless McGee's heart, no pun intended" Balboa said. "Guy didn't lose it, didn't lodge a complaint, he just carried on working. Got over his fear and the dog, named Jethro was found to be innocent of killing the officer. McGee owns Jethro now"

"So had McGee developed a full blown phobia, Dinozzo's childishness could have caused a panic attack or worse…and he's a senior field agent?" Borin asked in shock.

"McGee must have a heart of gold to tolerate Dinozzo" Stan said as he put his gear beneath the desk.

A beeping catches their attention. One of the SIS monitors comes on and it warned of an incoming call which Bishop answered quickly. Terrence smiled at the woman on the screen, who in turn smiled back.

"Cressida…" he greeted.

"Hey Terry. Glad to see you've moved in" she said, but she looked a little anxious.

"Everything okay?" he asked and she sighed.

"We have a case…a major one. The Royal Navy has a technical specialist serving as a liaison between MI6 and themselves. One day ago, he didn't report for work and at the same time, sensors detected a security breach"

"What was taken?" Balboa asked.

"A prototype digital skeleton key"

"A what?" Borin asked.

"A program that would allow the user access to anything. Power grid, civilian and military radar. You name it, they can hack it and control it" Bishop explained.

"GCHQ immediately began to look into all the people he had contact with and it turns out he had been in contact with a United States Navy technical specialist from within the Pentagon. He used a non-networked computer, one used by many people"

"Which means loads of suspects…" Borin noted.

"What's more, the messages and usernames are heavily encrypted. We have our best working on it at the moment and we're interviewing everyone who worked for him on this side. You have to get that program back. It poses a threat to both the United Kingdom and the United States if it falls into the wrong hands" she said and he nodded.

"We'll get him…" Terrence said and the call cut and Balboa turned to the rest of the team.

"Looks like we have our first case"

* * *

**I'm cutting this one short as it only served as a way to introduce the team, the HQ and the first case. **

**I'd like to offer a special thanks to TERISNAPE for providing the majority of the team here and for also giving me the idea to create the Washington equivalent of Granger. I always did like it when the producers made characters that seemed to interfere in the day to day running of the agency so I look forward to seeing where I could take that. **

**My chapters will get longer my friends. I still need a second analyst whilst I make a final decision on the medical examiner. I'll give it a day as I do have someone in mind, but I wanted to give you guys a say in who you wanted to see in this story.**


End file.
